narutofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Diskussion:Hinata Hyuuga
__TOC__ o.k hast Recht wollte nur zum Geburtstag ,,gratulieren"DarkPain14 19:23, 27. Dez. 2010 (UTC) außerdem darf man doch auf den jeweiligen Dissis seine eigene Meinung schreiben.Dafür sind doch Dissis da.DarkPain14 19:24, 27. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Diskussionsseiten sind zum diskutieren von Veränderungsmöglichkeiten zu den Themen/Artikeln da, nicht dafür, dass man seine eigene Meinung einbringen kann. Dies ist eine Wiki, kein Forum. Hier geht es entsprechend um Wissen. Wenn hier jemand ganz streng darauf achten würde, dass die Diskussionsseiten richtig verwendet werden, wären fast alle leer, da das meiste nur smalltalk oder irgendwelcher Crap ist. Und warum sollte man einer gezeichneten, somit nicht real existierenden und nicht persönlich kennenden Person zum Geburtstag gratulieren, wenn diese Person nicht existiert, nicht mit einem redet oder sonst irgendetwas macht außer das, wofür sie gezeichnet wurde. Allen ernstes, jeden Charakter auf die Diskussionsseite jetzt zum Geb gratulieren zu wollen wäre... nicht für mich erlaubt auszusprechen. Du als Admin solltest dir bewußt werden, das eine Wiki VIEL Verantwortung mit sich bringt ..aber damit greife zu weit über das Thema hinaus. Also bitte die Diskussionsseiten dafür verwenden, wofür sie geschaffen wurden. Willst du dennoch diesen leblosen Objekten gratulieren, such dir ein Forum, meinetwegen das Narutopedia-eigene. Schön Gruß. Sum2k3 19:33, 27. Dez. 2010 (UTC) o.k sorry und danke das du mich darauf aufmerksam gemacht hast.Kommt nicht wieder vor.Ich als Admin(Game-pedia) hätte mir das überlegen müssen, aber manchmal ist meine Zunge(in diesem Fall Hände) schneller als mein Gehirn.DarkPain14 19:39, 27. Dez. 2010 (UTC) :na ganz langsam hier! es ist doch nicht schlimm auch einer fiktiven person zum geburtstag zu gratulieren, auch wenn das nichts mit sich bringt. vllt haben einige fans da ne engere verbindung zum chara oder was weiß ich sonst ^^ so blöd ist es auch nicht sum, man muss doch nicht auf jede harmlose kleinigkeit so reagieren. johnny/ジョニー 13:34, 28. Dez. 2010 (UTC) :Meinetwegen sollen die Leute den Chars gratulieren, aber das hat dennoch nichts mit den Chars bzw. der Diskussion der Chars zu tun, darum geht es mir schließlich. Oder findest du es toll wenn auf jeder Diskussionsseite Gratulationen stehen? Ich würde sowas eher nicht sehen wollen. ..Vllt reagier ich auch eher so, weil ich bei jeder Bearbeitung von verfolgten Seiten eine Nachricht per e-Mail bekomme und jede e-Mail sehe, die in mein Posteingang landet. Sum2k3 13:44, 28. Dez. 2010 (UTC) ::xDD nein, ich finde nicht, dass man jetzt jedem char zum BD gratulieren soll ^^ ich meinte nur, dass das nur ein kleiner satz auf der dissi war, der niemandem weh tat. das ist alles. und ich bekomme auch bei jeder änderung der von mir verfolgten arts und dissis eine mail - ich kenn das mit *nem haufen mails im posteingang* ganz gut ^^ wird mir auch manchmal zu viel, da ich nun mal vieles verfolge - sehr viel sogar =D johnny/ジョニー 13:50, 28. Dez. 2010 (UTC) naja i-wie wollte ich Kishi ,,gratulieren''.XD immerhin ist es nicht einfach so ein Chara zu zeichnen.Also technisch gesehen wollte ich ihm zu diesem Chara gratulieren.Da er seit Jahren uns mit seinem Manga sehr gut unterhaltet.Ich hoffe, ihr seit mit mir einer Meinung.Lang lebe Kishi.DarkPain14 13:48, 28. Dez. 2010 (UTC)'' warum kriegt ihr immer E-Mails?DarkPain14 13:51, 28. Dez. 2010 (UTC) :weil wir die seiten verfolgen (haben es so in den einstellungen eingestellt) um immer alle aktuellen änderungen im auge zu behalten. für mich ist das sehr wichtig, da ich jede menge rückgängig und berichtigen machen muss, ansonsten wären die seiten alle verunstaltet wenn niemand die änderungen mitbekommen würde. so einfach ist die erklärung ^^ johnny/ジョニー 14:02, 28. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Vergleich Ja, wie würdet ihr sie im Vergleich zu den anderen Kunoichis sehen? Also ich denke, gegen Sakura gewinnt sie ganz klar, da sie in Tai-Jutsu einen beachtlichen Vorteil hat. Gegen Ino... Unentschieden. Gegen Tenten verliert sie, weil Tenten viel zu gut im Fernkampf ist. Genauso gegen Temari. Bei Karin gewinnt sie klar x'D Bei Sakura und Ino stimm ich dir zu. Bei Tenten könnte sie ihr Shugo Hakke Rokujuuyon Shou einsetzten und dann direkt zum Angriff übergehen, ob sie gewinnt ist ne andere Frage. Jedenfalls hat sie gegen Karin und Sakura mit ihrem Juuken sehr große Chancen auf einen Sieg. XD Axels Herzloser 09:15, 6. Sep. 2011 (UTC) ---- In der Jutsubox von Hinata ist die Technik "Hakke Rokujuuyon Shou" zweimal aufgelistet. Einmal als Mangaspoiler und als Filmjutsu. Sollte man nicht die Film-Variante löschen, da sie es nun im Manga eingesetzt hat? [[Benutzer:Dee003|'Dee003'☆]](Talk2Me) 16:10, 18. Jun. 2013 (UTC) :solange es noch eine manga-spoiler info ist nicht, wenn es kein spoiler mehr ist muss es geändert werden [[Benutzer:MegaPimpf1|'MegaPimpf1']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'Admin']](Dissi) 23:50, 18. Jun. 2013 (UTC) :Okay, danke^^ [[Benutzer:Dee003|'Dee003'☆]](Talk2Me) 06:31, 19. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Element von Hinata Ich konnte nicht in den wiki das Element von Hinata finden, eventuell habe ich das auch übersehen. Aber ich glaube Ihr Element ist Erde, sicher bin ich mir aber nicht^^ Es gibt ja solche Sammelkarten, davon besitzt mein Brunder ein paar, und darauf steht das Hinatas element "Erde" ist. Mit freundlichen Grüßen Tamer 87.151.37.112 17:52, 20. Mai 2014 (UTC) :Es sind bis jetzt nicht von allen Charakteren die Elemente bekannt. Leider denke ich nicht, das Sammelkarten als offizielle Quelle gelten. Das ist bei Tai-Jutsu/Dou-Jutsu-Anwendern sowieso nicht wirklich offensichtlich, da sie häufig eigentlich keine Element-Jutsu einsetzen. [[Benutzer:Sin007|'Sin007罪']](Dissi) 18:11, 20. Mai 2014 (UTC) Stammhalterin Eine andere Diskussionsseite hat mich hierauf gebracht: Wenn Hinata die Stammhalterin ist und somit das Bluterbe weitergeben und für Nachwuchs sorgen soll, warum hat dann keines ihrer Kinder das Byakugan geerbt? Kann es sein, dass das Bluterbe nur von den männlichen Mitgliedern weitergegeben werden kann? Aber warum kann dann ein Mädchen die Stammhalterin sein, obwohl sie keine neuen Hyuugas "hervorbringen" kann? Theoretisch müsste der nächste männliche Hyuuga der Stammhalter sein, wenn der aktuelle Anführer, Hiashi Hyuuga, keine Jungs "hervorbringt" ? Oder es ist simpel ein Zeichenfehler. Scary 21:49, 22. Nov. 2014 (UTC) :stimmt, des ist komisch O__o . ich könnte mir bei einem ja eher konservativen clan, wie dem hyuuga-clan, auch gut vorstellen, dass hinata durch ihre heirat quasi den clan verlassen hat und bei ihren nachkommen, dass byakugan versiegelt wurde, um eine außerclanliche linie zu verhindern. wobei sie ja dann trotzdem diese typischen augen haben müssten. :/ ach kishi, des wirkt alles bissl unüberlegt hingeklatscht. :( [[Benutzer:YunaHatake|'Yunaღ']](Dissi) 22:40, 22. Nov. 2014 (UTC) ::Naruto meinte doch immer, dass er als Hokage die Ungleichheiten im Hyuuga-Clan beseitigen würde - vielleicht ist es mittlerweile irrelevant, ob jemand von der Haupt- oder Nebenfamilie Stammhalter ist? Und dass nur die Männer das weitervererben macht ja auch keinen Sinn, weil es dann eben NUR bei den Männern vorhanden sein müsste, und Hinata und Hanabi haben ja beide das Byakugan.. Auf jeden Fall kann es gut sein, dass mittlerweile alle im Hyuuga-Clan Nachkommen kriegen dürfen (sonst hätte Naruto sein Versprechen ja nicht gehalten....). YukiWarZone(Contact) 10:47, 23. Nov. 2014 (UTC) :Naja, wenn ich mich recht entsinne, dann hat Hiashi seine jüngere Tochter, Hanabi Hyuuga, zur Stammhalterin ernannt und nicht seine ältere Tochter, Hinata Hyuuga (- kam i-wo im Manga vor). Da diese - in den Augen von Hiashi - für den "Job" als Anführerin des Hyuuga-Clan nicht geeignet war/ist, weil Hinata im Gegensatz zu ihrer jüngeren Schwester viel zu weich und sentimental ist, und Hanabi die Künste/Jutsu/Hiden des Clan auch wohl deutlich besser beherrscht als Hinata. Des Weiteren könnte ich mir vorstellen, genau wie Yuna, dass als Hinata den Clan durch Heirat verlassen hat, bei ihren Nachkommen das Byakugan versiegelt wurde, um einfach diese "Außer-Clan-Linie" zu verhindern. [[Benutzer:Dee003|'Dee003' ☆]]Talk2Me 10:53, 23. Nov. 2014 (UTC) ::Stimmt, Hanabi war ja als 8jährige schon besser im Training mit ihrem Vater als Hinata. Das mit der "Außer-Clan-Linie" kann auch wirklich sein, zumindest wären wir nicht die ersten, die annehmen, dass man im Hyuuga-Clan seeeehr streng auf das Erbe achtet (das klingt immernoch ein bisschen nach Inzest...). Aber ganz neu wäre die Theorie nicht.YukiWarZone(Contact) 11:01, 23. Nov. 2014 (UTC) Das halte ich für unlogisch. Die Hyuugas müssen doch außerhalb des Clans heiraten, wenn sie nicht auf Dauer Inzucht betreiben wollen. Ich mein, so groß ist die Familie ja auch nicht, dass es unzählige entfernte Verwandte gibt, besonders da Hinata jemanden von der Hauptfamilie heiraten müsste, was die Auswahl nochmals schmälern würde. An der Heirat mit Naruto kann es also nicht liegen, sie hat ja nichts falsch gemacht. Ich kann mir wirklich nur vorstellen, dass das Bluterbe nur von den männlichen Hyuuga weitergegeben wird. Das muss ja nicht heißen, YukiWarZone, dass die Nachkommen männlich sein müssen. Nur ihre Eltern müssen eben männlich sein. Damit wäre aber trotzdem noch nicht geklärt, warum Hinata dann, oder eben ihre Schwester, Stammhalterin ist, wenn sie gar keinen neuen Hyuugas hervorbringen kann. Scary 11:59, 23. Nov. 2014 (UTC) :Aber besonders logisch klingt es doch auch nicht, wenn nur Männer ein bestimmtes Gen weitergeben können, das nicht auf dem Y-Chromosom liegt, weil es ja auch Töchter haben können... oder wie erklären wir uns das sonst? (Außer natürlich das Byakugan wird rezessiv vererbt und das 2. X-Chromosom hebt das Byakugan bei Vererbung auf... gehen wir jetzt davon aus? Ich glaube ja nicht, dass Kishi sich solche Gedanken gemacht hat, der Mann macht doch auch Fehler. XD) YukiWarZone(Contact) 13:49, 23. Nov. 2014 (UTC) :Also, so weit wollte ich jetzt eigentlich nicht denken, aber führen wir den Gedanken mal weiter. Falls dass Byakugan wirklich rezessiv auf dem X-Chromosomen vereerbt wird, wäre es ja reines Glücksspiel, ob man jetzt das Byakugan erbt oder nicht. Damit wäre ich beim Thema: Kann es sein, dass es wirklich nur Zufall ist, wer das Byakugan erbt und ob man es erbt? Das wäre aber irgendwie blöd, da alle bis jetzt gezeigten Geschwisterpaare des Hyuuga-Clans das Byakugan geerbt hatten. das wäre zu viel Glück. Verwerfen wir das. Bleibt noch: rezessiv oder Zeichenfehler (Masashi hat einfach vor lauter Stress vergessen, dass wenigstens eines der Kinder von Hinata die milchig-weißen Augen haben muss). Eines ist klar: Ihr Vater wird sie nicht dauernd als Stammhalterin bezeichnen, wenn sie keine Hyuuga-Nachkommen hervorbringen kann. Ich schließ das mit der "Außer-Clan-Linie" einfach mal aus, da sie ja keine Inzucht betreiben wollen. Scary 14:51, 23. Nov. 2014 (UTC) :Ich denke auch nicht, dass den männlichen Mitgliedern des Hyuuga-Clan die Vererbung der Blutlinie "allein" obliegt. Der Hyuuga-Clan ist ein sehr konservativer und stolzer Clan, der eiserne und strikte Regeln aufstellt und die Mitglieder der Nebenfamilie diese nun einmal zu befolgen haben. Des Weiteren stellt sich mir die Frage: Wenn nur männliche Clan-Mitglieder das Byakugan an ihre Nachkommenschaft vererben, warum macht sich Hiashi dann eigentlich die Mühe seine jüngere Tochter, die Stammhalterin, in den Hyuuga-Künsten zu unterweisen und sie auf ihre Rolle als künftiges Clanoberhaupt vorzubereiten, wenn sie letzten Endes - aufgrund der "Nicht-Vererbung"- diese Position und die Byakugan-Vererbung nicht zu 100% erfüllen kann?!?!?! [[Benutzer:Dee003|'Dee003' ☆]]Talk2Me 15:03, 23. Nov. 2014 (UTC) ::Also wenn wir weder die Inzucht-Theorie, noch die Vererbungsproblematik zulassen, ist Kishi da einfach ein Fehler unterlaufen (wäre ja auch nicht der erste). Hanabi ist wohl einfach, wie Dee bereits sagte, aufgrund ihres Wesens "neue" Stammhalterin. Oder wollen wir uns da auf die Theorie verlassen, dass das Byakugan der Kinder versiegelt wurde? Das würde aber auch nur zustande kommen, wenn der Clan tatsächlich bisher immer Inzest betrieben hat... Und das kann ja wohl nicht stimmen, oder? YukiWarZone(Contact) 15:13, 23. Nov. 2014 (UTC) ::Also, Dee003 hat es auf den Punkt gebracht: Hiashi hätte seine Tochter nicht so trainiert und gefördert, wenn sie das Bluterbe nicht weitergeben könnte. Von daher muss sie es weitergeben können. Tut sie jedoch nicht. Selbst Hanabi jetzt die Stammhalterin ist, und das Byakugan von Hinatas Kindern versieglt wird, müssen sie trotzdem die milchigen Augen haben. Egal wie man es hin und her schiebt: Hinata ist die Stammhalterin, so weit wir wissen, und dass die Kinder diese augen nicht haben, kann nur ein Zeichenfehler sein. (Oder Narutos Gene verdrängen alles andere XD) Scary 15:40, 23. Nov. 2014 (UTC) Also ich würde da jetzt erstmal nichts daran ändern od so auf den Seiten. So lange bis Kishi in irgend einer Form dies bezüglich noch etwas dazu sagen wird. Vielleicht kommt ja was im Anime dazu wenn sie auch am Ende sind. Es kann ja auch sein das es nicht mehr von Kishi geklärt wird. Ich (die anderen vielleicht auch) hatte nicht vor, irgendwas zu ändern. Manchmal muss man nur einfach eine Frage loswerden und mit den Anderen diskutieren, um zu hören, was für eine Meinung sie haben. Natürlich ändern wir nichts, solange Kishi dazu nichts sagt. Ich habe dieses Thema eben erstellt, um zu "diskutieren". Scary 16:02, 23. Nov. 2014 (UTC) Meister In der Infobox von Hinata ist bei Punkt "Meister" unter anderem auch ihr Vater, Hiashi Hyuuga, und ihr Cousin, Neji Hyuuga, aufgelistet. Doch... ähm... kann man die beiden wirklich als ihre Meister/Sensei betiteln? [[Benutzer:Dee003|'Dee003' ☆]]Talk2Me 17:43, 13. Dez. 2014 (UTC) :Finde ich nicht, denn viele trainieren mit ihren Eltern/Verwandten. Vor allem dann, wenn es z. B. um ein Clan-Hiden etc. geht, siehe Uchiha, Nara und und und... [[Benutzer:Sin007|'Sin007罪']](Dissi) 18:02, 13. Dez. 2014 (UTC) :Seh ich genau so; sofern man nicht offiziell in deren Team etc. eingeteilt ist, fällt das Training mit Verwandten nicht unter ein Meister-Schüler-Verhältnis (vor allem, weil es nur inoffizielles Training zu Hause ist). YukiWarZone(Contact) 10:51, 14. Dez. 2014 (UTC) :Okay, da wir drei einer Meinung sind, dass zwischen den oben genannten Charakteren kein Meister-Schüler-Verhältnis besteht, entferne ich mal die beiden sogenannten "Meister" aus Hinatas Infobox. [[Benutzer:Dee003|'Dee003' ☆]]Talk2Me 17:51, 14. Dez. 2014 (UTC) Verbesserung Unter "Verschiedenes" ist folgender Fehler zu finden. *Außerdem die Einzigste aus diesem, die während Naruto Shippuuden kein Jahr älter wird. "Einzigste" existiert nicht, eine Steigerung von "einzig" gibt es nicht, "die Einzige" wäre somit korrekt. MariTee (Diskussion) 17:49, 22. Feb. 2015 (UTC) :Du darst das gerne verbessern und musst hier nicht extra einen Eintrag erstellen. [[Benutzer:Sin007|'Sin007罪']](Dissi) 18:35, 22. Feb. 2015 (UTC) :Hab ich versucht, mir wird der Bearbeitungsbutton bei diesem Artikel allerdings nicht angezeigt.MariTee (Diskussion) 23:10, 23. Feb. 2015 (UTC) ::Falls du den Wikia-Style benutzt, wechsle lieber in den Mono-Book-Style, dadurch müssten sich derartige Probleme beheben lassen. Ansonsten habe ich den Fehler bereits korrigiert. YukiWarZone(Contact) 08:11, 24. Feb. 2015 (UTC) ---- The Last Hey also erstmal geht die Frage an die Leute die den Film The Last geguckt haben. In den englischen Wiki steht das Hinata dank Hamuras Chakra in der Lage ist zu fliegen. Stimmt das? Am Ende des Filmes konnte sie gemeinsam mit Naruto hoch fliegen oder was das nur so ein Klischee/Highlight? Naruto Wisser123 (Diskussion) 20:00, 2. Mai 2015 (UTC) ---- Hinatas Film Jutsus Hey ich hab mal eine Frage zur Hinatas Jutsubox: Bei den Filmjutsus ist das Hakke: Soujishi Hougeki und Juuken Rasengan Ichishiken, welches sie in The Last einsetzt. Ich dachte The Last wird weltweit als Kapitel 699,5 bezeichnet und haben wir uns nicht in ein Forum dazu beschlossen sie auch als Mangainformationen zu bezeichnen. Oder hab ich nur was verpasst? Könnte jemand mir das bitte erklären? Gruß Naruto Wisser123 (Diskussion) 18:46, 19. Aug. 2015 (UTC) :Die wichtigen Informationen, die Einfluss auf die Hauptstory haben, werden kanonisch behandelt. Jutsus, die NUR in dem Film vorkommen, werden als Film-Jutsus behandelt - wie schon immer. YukiWarZoneChat-Mod(Contact) 19:01, 19. Aug. 2015 (UTC) Hinatas Rang Hallo Leute, hätte mal eine Frage zur Hinatas Rang. Dort steht nun das sie ein Jonin ist. Hat sie denn Rang in The Last erreicht oder im Film Boruto? Und außerdem ist noch jemand anderes Jonin geworden außer Sakura und Shikamaru? Naruto_Wisser123(Diskussion) 00:36, 26. Aug. 2015 (UTC) :Zu deiner zweiten Frage kann ich dir sagen, dass wir von Rock Lee ebenfalls sicher wissen, dass er Jonin geworden ist. Von den anderen Klassenkameraden Narutos ist uns nichts bekannt, es wäre jedoch möglich. Bei Hinatas Rang muss ich zugeben, dass ich mich über diese Information wundere... Als Referenz wird "Road to B" angegeben, doch dort wird nicht erwähnt, dass sie Jonin ist. Dementsprechend kann ich dir auch nicht sagen, wann die zum Jonin wurde. Das wissen wir von den anderen Jonin, z.B. Shikamaru, auch nicht. Wahrscheinlich jedoch nach The Last, da sie erst in den Schriften des Zai als Jonin gelistet werden. Gruß ScaryNovel-Girl(Dissi) 13:51, 26. Aug. 2015 (UTC) :In Road to B wird gesagt, dass sie eine Jonin-Rang Kunoichi ist. o.o vielleicht unterscheiden sich die Übersetzungen da, aber gesagt wird es auf jeden Fall. YukiWarZoneChat-Mod(Contact) 11:11, 27. Aug. 2015 (UTC) ::Ich habe es mir noch einmal ganz genau durchgelesen...ich kann dort nichts dergleichen finden. So sehr können sich die Übersetzungen nicht unterscheiden, dass diese Information nicht vorkommt... ScaryNovel-Girl(Dissi) 12:48, 27. Aug. 2015 (UTC) :::Der "Boruto Oneshot" bei Mangapanda sagt folgendes: "Of course, she too, is an elite Jounin by birth." Auch wenn wir alle wissen, dass niemand - außer Sasuke - von Geburt an zur Elite gehörte (kommt davon, wenn ein 12jähriger das erzählt), wird der Rang dort eindeutig erwähnt. Notfalls, hier der Link. YukiWarZoneChat-Mod(Contact) 09:55, 29. Aug. 2015 (UTC) :::Ist leider kein Beweis - siehe meine aktuellste Nachricht an Johnny. Außerdem sind mangapanda und mangareader eher die zweite Wahl, wenn es um die Richtigkeit von Informationen geht. Wir sollten trotzdem warten bis Johnny Raws gefunden und die Info da rausziehen kann. Gruß [[Benutzer:Sin007|'Sin007罪']]Little Boss(Dissi) 10:14, 29. Aug. 2015 (UTC) Jutsu im neuen Filler Hey, Hinata benutzte das Kage Bunshin no Jutsu und Hakke Shou Kaiten in der neuen Episode. Also in der Traumwelt von Tenten. Sollte man die Jutsus eingefügen? Das Mugen ist ja kein richtiges/normales Gen-Jutsu. Also ja oder nein? Naruto_Wisser123(Diskussion) 04:41, 4. Sep. 2015 (UTC) :Ich schau' mir die Episoden heute an und werde die Jutsus dann entsprechend einfügen - wo genau die hinkommen, weiß ich, wenn ich die Episode gesehen habe. YukiWarZoneChat-Mod(Contact) 10:14, 4. Sep. 2015 (UTC)